


Love in Unlikely Places

by aremich06



Series: Stranger (Explicit) Things [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ass Worship Kind of, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aremich06/pseuds/aremich06
Summary: Will has a huge crush on Steve Harrington. When Steve asks him to go swimming in the lake, things go down.
Relationships: Will Byers/Steve Harrington
Series: Stranger (Explicit) Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854928
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

"So, wanna go to the lake with me?" 

Will tried to process what he just heard. His huge crush, Steve Harrington, just asked him to go on a night swim in the lake. Will knew what normally happened, but he didn't let that overwhelm him. Will knew he was gay, but Steve was straight as a pole. 

"Uh.......sure." Will replied. "Alright. See you tonight at 9. Don't be late." Steve said with a grin. 

As Will returned home from the arcade several hours later, he could barely get his mind off the upcoming events. His cock was hard as rock. Will decided to touch himself. It only took a whopping 15 seconds to finish, and Will went to change. 

That night, Will arrived at the lake. Steve was there. Waiting for him. 

"You know, swimming is one of my favorite things." Steve said, turning around to face Will. "Yeah...mine too." Will smiled nervously. 

"Well, then what are we waiting for!" Steve took off his shirt. Will could have died right there. His abs were so hot and his whole body was smooth. Then, he took off his shoes, socks, and shorts, leaving him only in tight, white briefs. Will was in awe. Steve was so hot. His legs were clear of any hair, and he wondered how often he shaved. His hair looked even better in the moonlight somehow. Will could also see his bulge through the briefs, and he got hard. 

"Shit." He said to himself. He thought of the Demogorgon, and it was gone. He tried not to look at Steve from the waist down. But that's when Steve took off his underwear. He bent down to pull them to the ground, and when Will saw Steve's bare ass, perky and round, he came, untouched, right there. He let out a soft moan, trying to keep quiet. At least his dick wouldn't betray him for a couple more minutes. 

"What, never seen a guy naked before?" Steve asked, walking into the water. Seeing Steve's ass in action was so hot. The way it moved side to side......

"I've never seen a hot guy naked before." Will said, not thinking. He immediately covered his mouth. Steve let out a small chuckle. "Wow, that's a compliment." Steve smiled genuinely. "I know you like looking at my ass, but before it's too late and your mom wants you back home, take those clothes off and get in."

Will was mortified. But, he wasn't about to disobey Steve, as he and Steve had gotten to be close friends, and he was a great guy. So off his shirt went, along with the extremely short shorts he was wearing. Off came his socks and his shoes and finally, his underwear. He kicked it to the side. 

Steve stared at Will, and then Will became shy and covered his penis from view. "No, don't worry, it's ok. We're both guys. We've both got dicks." Will nodded and got in the water. 

Steve began to swim, pedaling around. Will couldn't help but stare as the moonlight shined down on Steve's beautiful butt. Will had never seen anything like it. What Will would give to bury his face between those cheeks. 

"What is wrong with me?" Will thought. His hormones were going crazy. Steve started floating on his back, and his dick was very visible. It was so big, about 5 and a half inches long. Will's was only 3 inches. 

The water was currently up to Will's knees, when his dick got hard again. Right there in the open. He tried to make it go down again. "Need a little help there?" Steve asked, with a cute grin. "W-what?" Will asked, confused. "Do you need help getting rid of that?" Steve repeated, pointing at Will's hard-on. "Here, come here." Steve said. 

Will did it without a second thought, his raging hormones completely overtaking him now. He stood in front of Steve, and Steve touched Will's hard member. Will moaned very loudly. "Holy shit." Steve said. "I'm sorry! Im sorry!" Will said, panicking. "No, don't be."

Steve immediately began stroking him as fast as he could, and Will moaned so loudly that anyone in the area of the lake they were in would have heard him. 10 seconds later, Will practically yelped as he reached his climax and exploded all over Steve's hand, but the water immediately washed it off. 

Will had just had the most intense orgasm in his life, and that's saying something after all those times in the shower. Will was exhausted, and he fell on top of Steve, sitting on his lap and wrapping his arms around his back. Will was so tired that he didn't realize that Steve's penis was touching his butt. Then, Steve started getting hard. That, and the tip of his dick popped inside the crease of Will's ass. They both moaned, Steve placing his head on Will's chest, wrapping his arms around Will, and grabbing Will's ass. 

Steve finally got up and got out of the water. Will again stared at Steve's ass, glistening in the moonlight, as water trickled down his butt crack. "Come here." Steve said, motioning to a tree. Will got out of the water and leaned against the tree. Steve licked one of his nipples, and precum began to leak out of Will's dick for the first time. 

Steve dropped to his knees and began to suck on Will's dick. Will's eyes widened and he moaned louder than ever before, this feeling was completely new to him. Steve was doing this like a pro, as he bobbed back and forth. This time, Will held it for as long as he could. Another minute in, Steve went down to suck on Will's balls. Will was in heaven. Steve went back to his dick and also took a finger and stuck it into Will's tight hole. 

Will gasped as another orgasm hit, but this one was definitely more intense then the last. Steve went all the way down to where his nose was touching Will's pubic hair and he massaged Will's butt cheeks as Will released down his throat. It actually tasted great. 

Will took about 30 seconds to recover. "Get up." He said to Steve with authority. Steve was shocked, but he chuckled and got up, him and Will switching places. Will grabbed Steve's dick. "I'm gonna take care of this now." Will could only get about 4 inches in, but that was still good enough for Steve. Steve grunted and groaned pretty loudly. "Holy shit, Will." Steve moaned "You're better than most girls!" Will smiled on Steve's dick as he bobbed more and more and played with Steve's balls. 

"Turn around." Will said. "I love your ass, and I want to see it." Steve obeyed. Will began to touch that beautiful ass, massaging his butt cheeks and occasionally letting his fingers run down his butt crack. "I wonder if any girls did this!" Will said as he spread Steve's butt checks and buried his tongue inside Steve's pretty hole.

Steve mewled. He came about 30 seconds after, practically screaming. They got back in the water and swam for 30 more minutes, splashing and playing. They both got out, and Will patted Steve on the ass before they started getting dressed. As Will bent down to grab his underwear. Steve watched. 

"You know will, you've got a nice ass too. Maybe I can check it out a little more next time." Will blushed. And he was shocked to hear that there could be a next time. Will couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes over to Will's house for an enjoyable evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here guys! Hope you enjoy. :)

The day after Will and Steve's time at the lake, it was hard to remember for Will because it was so overwhelming. For a week and a half he would get off several times a day to those memories. 

So when Steve called and told Will he would be over when no one was home, Will knew he had to look nice. He brushed his bowl cut so it was completely straight, even though he knew it would probably be messed up anyway, but he didn't care. He was wearing his normal summer wear, his short shorts that showed almost all of his legs, a normal striped shirt, and his tube socks. 

When Steve arrived, it was a little surreal. They had been talking on the phone a lot, but hadn't seen each other since the night at the lake. They hugged, Steve kicked off his shoes, and then they watched Gremlins, before Jonathan called. Turns out he and Joyce would both be out until 11pm. It was only 8pm, so he and Steve had plenty of alone time.

"So......" Will said after the movie ended. "What now?" Steve turned to look him straight in the eye, and than began to kiss him. This was Will's first kiss, so he was a little clueless. Steve got on top of Will as they made out, and slipped off his socks, pants, and his underwear. He only wore his shirt. Will gripped Steve's ass, massaging it and pulling the cheeks apart slightly. Steve moaned at this. 

Steve pulled Will's shirt off, then his shorts and underwear. Will went to pull his socks off, but Steve stopped him. "No, leave them on. It's hot." Steve said. "Oh, okay." Will chuckled a little. Steve grabbed both of thier bare dicks and grinded them together. They both moaned as they sloppily kissed. Will pulled Steve's shirt off and kissed down his chest, sucking on his nipples, and moved down to kiss his abs. Will got off the couch and sucked on Steve's dick. "I love it when you suck my dick." Steve said between moans. 

"Let's go to my room." Will said, pulling off of Steve. Steve nodded. Will allowed him to lead the way, because in reality, Will wanted to see Steve's incredible ass again. And he did.

Steve's ass was truly amazing. Two pale and round butt cheeks, and in between, a perfectly straight butt crack that curved down with his cheeks. The crease grew slightly wider where his hole was, and then when Steve walked, two cute lines where his butt met his thigh formed as it moved side to side. Will had never touched anyone else's ass before Steve except for Dustin's, when he and Will were fooling around in the locker room. 

Will couldn't help it, he gripped Steve hips, bent down and began to eat his ass. Steve fell to the floor in so much pleasure. Will went crazy with his tongue, Steve tasted so good. He also ran his fingers along Steve's butt, he couldn't get enough. Will went down on Steve for a few more minutes before he spit on his dick and poked Steve's hole with it. 

Steve's eyes widened rapidly as Will's tip popped inside, and Will began thrusting super hard. Unsurprisingly, after all the prep, it didn't hurt Steve. "Ah, Will. Ah.... " Steve's hole tightened as he came. Will continued thrusting, wanting to reach the edge. "You came on the carpet, Harrington." Will said with a chuckle. "Don't worry, we'll clean it up."

Will loved Steve's ass. He loved how it tightened around his dick. He loved how peach-like it was. He loved that for now, it was his. He loved Steve. He loved that Steve loved him. He wouldn't trade it for the world. Will came inside Steve, moaning loudly.

After that, Will pulled out and started to lick his cum out of Steve's butt crack. "Holy shit, that's hot." Steve said. His dick got hard again. So did Will's. "My turn." Said Steve, turning Will around by the hips. 

Now it was Steve's turn to stare at Will's ass. Will's ass was cute, with it's plump cheeks and peachy butt crack, plus it's tiny hole. 

"Stand up." Steve said. Will obeyed without a second thought. Steve grabbed Will's ass as he licked down the bottom of Will's spine. Will shuddered at this. He licked Will's hole, and decided that Will wasn't ready for recieving anal at this age. He turned Will around, brought him to the floor, and gave Will a nice blowjob. Will moaned as he came, feeling completely blissful. 

Will kissed Steve on the lips as they embraced, just enjoying the wonderful moment. Will truly did love Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys, I plan on doing a prequel work for Will and Dustin's time on the bathroom. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will bottoms for the first time at Steve's house.

Will moaned loudly as Steve slowly thrusted into him. Steve wanted to take it slow, since this was Will's first time bottoming. They were on Steve's bed, the moonlight shining through the window. A slow love song played on Steve's radio. It was so romantic, and Will loved it.

"Oh.....oh Steve!" Will moaned as Steve's tip hit his prostate. Steve leaned in for a kiss, both of them just enjoying the pleasure and special bond they were developing as they kissed and made love. 

"Will, you're so beautiful." Steve said as he broke the kiss, kissing his cheek, and then beginning to kiss down his neck. Will slid his hands up Steve's back and placed his feet up against Steve's butt. 

Both of them neared thier climax, and Will's had the most intense experience of his life as his orgasm hit. He felt Steve fill him up as he came, and as they both came down from cloud nine, they cuddled in each other's arms. 

"I love you Will, so much." Steve whispered. "I love you more." Will replied. Steve chuckled as they both dozed off, the moon shining onto them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii I'm back. I know this is a short one, but I wanted to do some sweetness and feelings this time. So yeah. Have a great dayyyyyy!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. I know, it wasn't great. If you guys like it I will write another chapter.


End file.
